The Ultimate Bet
by Bri Nara
Summary: Mello, L, Matt, and Near have obsessions over something. What happens when they make a bet over who can last the longest without it?
1. The bet

**Kira-Proof Writing Production**

_Inspired by a certain episode in an old TV show I used to watch (Drake and Josh)._ _Since almost everyone in Death Note has an addiction to something (except Light) this came into mind. I don't own the Death Note characters (if I did__, Matt would have more screen time, Rem would've just given Misa the Death Note and left, and Light would not have psycho-laughs every 5 minutes.) and I don't own the contract joke (it belongs to Drake and Josh).  
_

L, Mello, Near, and Matt each doing their own thing. Mello was eating chocolate, Matt was playing a video-game_, _Near was playing with a toy car, and L was eating cake.

_Crinkle crinkle. SNAP._

_Let'sa go! Dododododo do do..._

"...Vroom...! _...Vroom...!_" (Yes, Near does sound effects when he's playing with cars. Really! Don't give me that look! I heard him!)

"Watari! More!" L ordered as Watari magically appeared with more strawberry cake.

The room would've been quiet if it weren't for those sounds ever 5 seconds. Slowly it was getting on everyone's nerves. Until Mello snapped first.

"Near, stop playing with the damn racecar!" Mello ordered Near.

"Matt, stop playing the Mario game!" Near yelled at Matt.

"When L stops calling for Watari every 2 seconds!" Matt retorted.

"Mello, stop snapping chocolate!" L snapped.

Soon everyone in the room was scolding each other about the others' addictions. Watari quietly got out of the room before things could get out of hand. The Task Force was watching this insanity from the monitors thinking _Aren't these guys supposed to be geniuses? _Then all of them shouted something along the lines of "(So and so) you wouldn't last _one _day without (such and such)! You wanna make a bet on it? Damn straight I do!"

Matsuda grinned. "This should be good."

Everyone else raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Matsuda?" Ide asked.

"I mean, come on! Have you ever seen L without sweets? Or Near without toys? Or Mello without chocolate? Or Matt without video games or a cigarette?"

"True..." everyone else said.

"I bet L would last longest." Matsuda sighed. "Those kids will snap in an hour."

"But that Matt kid seems pretty tough," Mogi said. "He'll win."

"No, Near will win!" Aizawa said.

"Seeing as he's the only one left, I'll have to bet on Mello." Ide sighed.

Light walked into the room with a long contract. L rushed up to read the contract. "'L must not eat eat sweets, or anything sugar based." L grimaced. "Nor can L chew his fingers." He glanced at Near. "Near must not play with toys. This includes toy robots, cards, dice, puzzles, scale models, or even a plastic bottle." Near grinned as he reached up for his hair. "Near must also not twirl his hair, since that is his back-up addiction."

Near facepalmed. "Darn it..." Near mumbled.

L continued reading. "Matt must not play video games." Matt pulled out a box of cigarettes. "And can't smoke." Matt almost started crying. "As for Mello, he can't have chocolate bars. Or chocolate bunnies, or chocolate ice cream, or the chocolate syrup _for _the chocolate ice cream..." (4 hours later) "...or Coco Puffs. That clear?" Mello nodded. "If they do they must _hang_...?" Everyone looked nervously at each other. L turned the page. "...out with one of the following..."

"Misa Amane." Mello's eye twitched. As he mumbled a barely audible "Oh god..."

"Teru Mikami." Near facepalmed again.

"Kiyomi Takada." Matt backed away with a guilty look on his face.

"And..." L dropped the paper. "...a rabid fangirl that goes by the name of Bri."

"Wasn't she our fangirl?" Matt asked Mello.

"She is. But you remember what happened the last time she saw L." Mello said referring to the incident with the rubber chicken, L, and banana pudding.

"Oh yeah..."

"Is it a deal?" Light asked as he patted the contract.

"It's a deal." Everyone said as they signed.

**Yay! First chappie is done! If the next chappie is late... don't flame! Please! (I might not have time to right the next chappie!)**

**Review.  
**


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

**_Mello's POV_**

This was easy! I could last months without chocolate! I admit it's annoying to have Ide follow me to check if I eat any chocolate, but it was fine.

That was until I saw the candy shop. I looked into the window and saw an entire chocolate section! So many chocolate bars! I almost drooled looking at it.

"Mello...?" I turned around to see Ide with a concerned look on his face. "Don't mess this up. I bet a month's salary on you."

"Fine..." As if I give a crap about his damn salary.

"...You want to beat Near, right?"

I glared. "Yeah..."

"This will prove you're better than Near... better than L even."

I grinned. Better than L... I liked the sound of that.

_**L's POV**_

God... a day without sugar... it sucks.

Sugar gives energy to the brain, and it also keeps you awake. In conclusion... I felt stupid and I was tired as hell.

Judged on how Matsuda incessantly asking if I'm okay or not... he probably placed a bet that I'll win the bet. Or something. It's a 5% chance... no 40... I CAN'T THINK LIKE THIS!

If a normal person can only last 3 weeks without sugar, then how long do I have? A day? A week? An hour?

Light is probably laughing so hard he's red by now! If he's laughing, he must not be Kira! I mean must! I mean... GAH! Why do you have to eat that Cookies 'n Cream flavored ice cream in front of me, Watari?

I was so sleepy... wait... is that a flying strawberry? I fell asleep again! Well... seeing as a plain strawberry doesn't count as sugar...

Suddenly Light appeared before me. In Chibi form. Why is it I dream everything in Chibi form? Anyways, he held up the contract. "Read the fine print."

I squinted to see it. "L must also not eat stra... Son of a...!" Then Light disappeared and I woke up.

"DAMN YOU, LIGHT!"

In the monitor room Matsuda and Light sweatdropped. "He knows we can hear him, right?"

"I think he understands that perfectly well..."

**_Matt's POV_**

Who cares that I can't play video games, that's what we have TV for anyways! And who cares if I can't smoke, it's bad for you anyways.

... An hour later I found myself in the kitchen with my fingers doing everything by themselves.

"Matt...?" Mogi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you smoking a smarty?" (You know, those candies?)

"Yeah."

"And... are you playing the microwave?"

"Quiet, I'm almost one the next level."

"..." _He's losing it. _Mogi thought.

"There isn't anything in the rules against it."

Light suddenly appeared with the contract, and a pen. He scribbled something down. "There is now."

Matt stopped pushing random buttons on the microwave and the smarty dropped from his mouth. "Goddammit."

_**Near's POV**_

No toys. At all... And I can't even twirl my hair...

Damn, I'm bored.

Someone give me a case. Any case. I don't care if even a 4 year old can solve it! Just give me a case.

"Aizawa."

"Yes, Near?" Aizawa answered.

"How long has it been since the bet started?"

"A couple of hours."

I stared at the clock. The clock...

"Aizawa. Pass me the clock." When Aizawa gave him the clock, I ordered him to step back a bit.

Aizawa was confused, but he did step back. Then I stood up and threw the clock like a freesbee. Aizawa caught it before it could reach the wall.

"Are you really _that _bored?"

"Yes. Now pass it back."

Light burst into the room and said "No turning household items into toys. This clock is expense." Then he took the clock and left.

I stood there with my eye twitching. "I sure hope Mikami didn't read the manga. Otherwise I'm screwed."

**Posted this up early since I have nothing better to do. And I know I can't post anything in July.**

**Review.  
**


	3. Sleep Trouble

The Task Force were in the meeting room in the middle of the night. Day 1 was over, and they were seeing how their bet was going.

"How's Mello holding up?" Aizawa asked.

"Surprisingly well. He's has a strong will not to be affected at all." Ide said.

Then on one of the monitors Mello bolted upright in his bed, screaming. Aizawa grabbed the microphone. "Mello? What is it?"

"I just had a nightmare where I attack Tokyo and everyone there were chocolate bunnies! And I think I ate Matsuda!"

Everyone stared at Matsuda and backed away. "Go back to sleep, Mello." Matsuda said, for once he looked ticked off.

"I knew I should've eaten the white-chocolate bunny..." Mello muttered. He went back to sleep.

Then Matt woke up suddenly in a cold sweat.

"What is it, Matt?"

"I dreamed I was in Mario and I had to save Princess Peach while she was in a cigarette costume! By the way, tell Matsuda that Bowser fried him."

Everyone stared at Matsuda, who had a look on his face that said _What the hell?_

"Go to sleep, Matt." Matsuda ordered. Then he put his hand off the mic. "Why...? Never mind..."

Then Near woke up.

"Let me guess, Near," Mogi said. "You just had a stupid dream that involved toys and Matsuda dying, right?"

Near looked a little surprised, but responded in a calm voice. "Yeah."

"How did he die?" Mogi asked with a grin.

"He died in a balloon-sword fight with a teddy bear."

Aizawa and Mogi stifled a laugh. Ide was grinning. Matsuda now looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Go to sleep, Near." told him through the mic.

Matsuda paced around the room. "I swear... If I die in _one _more dream...!"

They looked at L's monitor. L was pacing around the room for most of the night but he finally passed out on the floor. He was tossing and turning and talking in his sleep.

"No... Matsuda you bitch... it's _my _doughnut..."

Now Mogi _had _to laugh. Matsuda looked beyond freaked out.

"I said... it's my doughnut...!" L stuck out his hand like he was pointing a gun. "Bang!" Then he grabbed a CD that was on the floor. "Minez..."

Matsuda facepalmed. "Why do I have to _die _in _everyone's_ dreams?" ('Cause you'd react!)

_Day 2_

**_L's POV_**

I woke up. Sorta. I was still tired and I couldn't really see. I think I'm awake.

And... _what_ is in my mouth? It that... a CD? Why the hell...?

"WATARI!"

"Yes?" Watari came into the room, then looked shocked at the fact that I was holding a drool-covered CD.

"What the hell did I do last night?"

"Um... you were pacing around the room, worrying about if you'd have nightmares due to lack of sugar then... I guess you fell asleep."

"Sounds about right. But... then why was I eating this when I woke up just now?"

Then Matsuda's voice came on the intercom. "'Cause in your dreams you thought it was a doughnut and killed me for it, you _jerk._"

I sweatdropped. "Oh... you heard that? Um... if it helps, I didn't _enjoy _the doughnut."

_**Mello's POV**_

The alarm clock went off. I turned it off. And I reached out beside me for my morning chocolate bar. And I bit whatever was in my hand.

Sadly, all I bit was the arm of Coco the Teddy Bear. "What the-?"

"You can't have chocolate, remember?" Ide asked.

"But chocolate is my coffee! My breakfast! The reason I get up in the damn morning!" I forgot the reason I was in this damn bet.

"Remember, you're doing this to be better than Near."

"Yeah yeah..."

"And... if you lose you have to be with Misa Amane for a week."

Oh yeah... there's my motivation... I BETTER NOT LOSE!

**I mean no offense, Matsuda-nii. It's just that you're the only one who'd actually _react _to dying in everyone's dreams. ^^"**

**Matsuda: Review. -_-  
**


	4. Hallucinations

_(There were no intentional yaoi pairings in the making of this chappie.)_

_One week after the bet was made..._

_**L's POV**_

A week without sugar is hard. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm delirious.

If floating strawberries everywhere and mistaking Mello for a lemon lollipop this morning doesn't mean I'm delirious then this does. Everything looks like sweets. The door to every room was gingerbread, each doorknob a doughnut or chocolate eclair. Matt looks like a freakin' strawberry. Near looks like vanilla ice cream with whipped cream. And the person that just entered the room...

Body was wearing a suit and otherwise looked like a normal person's, but the head looked like a _chocolate bonbon! _Too tempting! I rushed up to the bonbon with the intention to eat it, until it ran away screaming.

"Come back, Mr. Bonbon!" I shouted as I chased it.

Aizawa and Matsuda were looking at this chase scene with huge concern for both me and the person I was chasing. Especially since this was the 6th person I chased around within the span of 2 days.

"L... What are you doing?" said the talking gummi-bear in a suit (Aizawa).

"What does it look like, Mr. Gummi-bear?" I said as I laughed almost maniacally. "I'm trying to have a giant screaming chocolate bonbon!"

"Isn't that Light-kun?" the hot fudge sundae (Matsuda) whispered to the gummi-bear (Aizawa).

"I don't think he can tell the difference..." The gummi-bear whispered back.

I caught the bonbon and was about to eat it until I had enough sanity to ask one question. "Mr. Gummi-bear? Shouldn't you be babysitting the vanilla ice cream?" _Then _I bit the bonbon on the head. (Light Yagami screaming like a little girl.)

"Nah... It's sad to see Near now. He had a psychological breakdown an hour ago."

"How bad is it?"

_**Near's POV**_

So bored! TV had nothing but game shows I knew _all _the answers to! There were no toys, and since Aizawa left, nobody to talk to.

So I did the only thing I could do...

_"They're coming to take me away, HA HA._

_They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA._

_To the funny farm._

_Where life is beautiful all the time!_

_And I'll be happy to see_

_Those nice, young men_

_In their clean, white coats!_

_And they're coming to take me away,** Ha-Haa!**"_

The Task Force was watching my room in the monitors, each of them glaring at Aizawa.

"You _left _him **_alone_** when you _know_ everyone here is finally _breaking_?" Ide asked as he jabbed Aizawa with his fingers after every word.

"If I _knew _he'd start singing _that _song then I wouldn't have left!" Aizawa said in amazement that I even knew this song.

"Go comfort him before he ends up like Matt!" Matsuda said as he pushed Aizawa out the door.

"Speaking of which, where _is _Matt?" Ide asked as he looked at Matt's monitor. Mogi facepalmed.

I was continuing to sing in my room until the door opened. It looked like Aizawa for a second until I blinked. Then he looked like my favorite toy robot.

"Robo-man! I knew you'd come back!" Then I clung to his leg. (Yes, even Near has gone delusional from boredom.)

I felt him awkwardly pat my head and say "There there, Near..." I hugged tighter.

Then... in the monitor room, the entire room of 3 grown men laughed their asses off.

_**Mello's POV**_

I was pissed off. More than usual.I need chocolate. It calms me. It's like my restraint for killing someone on the spot.

Then the door burst open. I saw a 19-year-old red-head with a crazed look in his green eyes (I have no idea what the real color of the eyes are, but let's just say green). He had a pair of orange-tinted goggles around his neck and he had a wide, twitchy, and somewhat nervous smile on his face. His hair was messy and had bags under his eyes.

"Matt...?" I asked. God, he looked worse than the time I got him grounded for a week.

"Link!" He ran up and grinned at me. The grin seemed... off. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We need to find Mario, Kirby, and Donkey Kong and get out of here!" He grabbed my arm and started tugging me. But I pulled my arm back, accidentally flinging him to the bed. Oops. At least he hit the bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' for Christmas..." I mumbled before he got back up.

"OMG! It's Donkey Kong!" Matt cheered as Mogi entered the room. "Kick his ass, Link!" He held an imaginary Wii remote.

"With pleasure," I answered as I cracked my knuckles. I grabbed Mogi by the front of the suit and started scolding him. (Censored since I can never bring my self to type hard-core cussing) "YOU F_ING B_! LOOK AT HIM! YOU LEFT HIM ALONE! NOW HE THINKS EVERYTHING HE SEES IS A F_ING VIDEO GAME! HOT F_ING DAMN! HAVE YOU EVEN _DONE _YOUR JOB IN WATCHING HIM, YOU B_?" Then I proceeded to beat the ever-loving s_ out of Mogi. I heard Matt laughing as he believed he was winning.

_**Nobody's POV**_

The Task Force was in the meeting room, each of them thoroughly scarred. Mogi had a broken arm, nose, and had his head bandaged. Aizawa had a sleeping Near still clinging to him. Ide had bite marks on his head from where L mistaken him for a cookie. And Matsuda almost died from lack of air 12 times that day (from laughing too hard).

"I don't think they can last much more of this." Ide said.

"But they're all too stubborn to cave yet." Matsuda said. "And that's what makes this funny."

"Matsuda, Near is cuddling my arm." Aizawa pointed at the 18-year-old albino on his arm. "Mello beat the crap out of Mogi. And L got Light to cry and scream like a girl. A _5-year-old _girl. Trust me, they _need _to cave now."

"There goes a month's salary!" Mogi cried. "Dammit, I needed that money for the medical bills!"

"Who said you lost?" Aizawa asked. "We're just going to speed up the bet by doing the old-fashioned and dishonest way."

"You mean...?" Ide asked.

"Yup. Sabotage."

**Ah... hallucinations... so fun to write about. =D**

**(If you have ideas for sabotaging a character, put them in your reviews.)**

**Review.  
**


	5. Sabotage

**_Mello's POV_**

I needed to stay in my room. If I lost my temper with no chocolate nearby, or if I saw a candy store... let's just say there would be a murder here.

I turned on the TV and saw the worst possible thing in a situation like this. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They were in the room where everything was made out of candy.

_"Nooo..."_ I heard L moan from the other room. Apparently he was watching this too.

I changed the channel. Same movie on. Changed it again. Same movie on. Someone messed with the TV so that I would be forced to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. So I threw the remote at the TV, but I threw the remote so hard it shattered.

So I did the natural thing. And L did it too at the exact same moment.

"DAMN YOU, MOGI!"

In the monitor room, Mogi asked "How do they know I did it?"

"Dude, they're 2 of the 5 smartest people in the world. Do the math."

Matsuda grinned. "I wonder if Aizawa's 'Operation Break Mello' will work." He turned on the hallway monitor.

I turned off the TV and went out to the hallway.

Aizawa was with Near and Near had a sick twisted smile on his face. He was holding up a dark brown little square in his hand. Was that...?

"Chocolate...?" I whimpered. I sniffed the air. "_German _chocolate...?" Damn, he knew German chocolate was my favorite. And if I have one lick, I'm gonna be stuck with that annoying girl, Misa Amane.

He started waving it in my face. I unwillingly started following the chocolate's movements and had my tongue sticking out. "You know you want it, Mello..."

Near, you albino bitch.

"No..." I moaned. "Must... have... willpower..."

Then I heard the chocolate talking.

_"Come on, Mello-kun. You know you wanna."_

I slammed the door to my room and locked it.

_**Near's POV**_

I heard a very very loud _CRASH _come from Mello's room. Then an almighty "_RAWR!"_

"What the hell just happened?" Robo-man (Aizawa) asked the intercom.

"He just threw his TV against the wall and it_ broke_!" the intercom answered.

"Does he have any idea how much that cost?"

"Need I add that was a TV bought with your money..."

Robo-man facepalmed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Out of the corner of my eye, I say a toy car track. And toy cars were speeding along it.

"Vroom... Vroom..." I heard a voice say.

"Toys..." I dropped the chocolate and walked over to the toy cars. Matt and Mogi were holding the remotes to the toy cars. Matt was grinning. Considering that Matt looked like a total mess, the grin was creepy.

"Wanna play with us, Near?"

"GAH!" I ran back. I hugged Robo-man, crying. "They're trying to make me lose the bet! Protect me! WAH!"

"I'll scold them later, Near."

_**Matt's POV**_

I was bored and thanks to Near's toy cars, I was finally getting my sanity back. Until I saw someone coming down the hallway.

It was Mario! Only...his hair was black and messy and his mustache was crocked, but it still looked like Mario. And he was holding up my black DS with a grin.

That horrible, yet awesome at fighting, Italian bastard!

I put in the ear-phones from my Ipod and tried to ignore him. Sadly I forgot what were the contents of my 3000 songs in there.

_Dododododo do do..._

"Dammit!" I threw the Ipod to the floor since it was making my temptation to tackle Mario and steal back my DS stronger.

"Let'sa go, Matt..." Mario said.

"That's it!" I tackled Mario to the ground. Not with the intention of getting my game. Oh, no. I was planning to punish Mario for tempting me. No way was I gonna be stuck with Kiyomi Takada for a week.

The mustache fell off and I stopped in mid-punch.

"_Matsuda_?" Mogi and I gasped.

"It was L's idea!" Then he ran away.

_**L's POV**_

_Where the hell was Mr. Hot-Fudge-Sundae?_ He was supposed to make Matt crack under the pressure so I have one less person keeping me away from my cake!

Then the door opened. It was the lemon-flavored lollipop holding something behind his back.

"Hello Lollipop-kun." I said with a smile.

"I'm not a lollipop, L. It's me, Mello." The lollipop's image wavered for a second before becoming something else.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Marsh-Mello-kun." Yes. His image suddenly became a marshmallow. Sue me.

Then he pulled out his lethal weapon from behind his back. Cake. Strawberry shortcake.

"Where did you get that cake...?" I asked.

"Watari..." I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"I thought you weren't allowed to have sweets either, Marsh-Mello-kun!" I said with a dramatic point.

"I'm not allowed to have _chocolate _sweets." He took a bite from the cake. Noo...! My precious precious cake-chan! Then he ran off.

_**"MELLO!"**_

**Again... I need more ways to mess with these guys. ^^"**

**Review.  
**


	6. Mello's move

_I don't own the Death Note characters, any of the things Near saw on TV, or GameStop._

The Task Force were once again in the meeting room. So far, Near burned a couple of chocolate cookies, using Mello's chocolate; L taped a wireless headset to Matt's ear so that he would hear the Mario theme song over and over; and Matt kept singing to L 'The Candy Man' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Matsuda would've been laughing at everyone's failed attempt to break their opponents, but he was sporting a bruise from where Matt knocked off his disguise. Mogi, however, was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Matsuda said for the hundredth time. He was holding up an ice pack to his bruised cheek. "That kid had one hell of a left hook!"

"Now... how do we make them lose already?" Mogi asked.

"Don't discuss those types of plans in front of your enemies! We don't want to lose a month's salary!" Ide shouted.

"How about we raise the stakes a bit?" Aizawa offered with a devious smile.

"If it's two month's salary, then forget it. The winner would be rich while the rest of us starve."

"No. I mean, you must join the loser you bet on in their punishment."

Matsuda dropped his ice pack. His eyes were wide with horror. "Y-You mean I would have with L when he's f-forced to hang out with...?" He ran into the door and started banging on it. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH BRI AGAIN!"

"Wasn't Bri... Mello, Matt, and L's fangirl?" Mogi asked.

"Yeah but remember the incident in the office with: the fruit smoothie, the giant inflatable clown, the crayola pencils, the toilet paper, the 50 pounds of pixie stix, Matsuda, and the 15-year-old fangirl going 'MATSUDA-NII!'" Ide explained.

"Oh yeah. Why did I have to clean that mess up?" Aizawa asked.

"Why are you complaining? You ate the leftover pixie stix!"

"That was _some _party afterward..." Mogi sighed.

Then all of them heard Near start crying on the monitor.

"What happened?" Aizawa asked.

"He turned on the TV."

"And?"

"It's Transformers."

Aizawa facepalmed. "Why does that kid have to have so many damn toy robots?"

They heard Near change the channel, then cry louder.

"WHAT NOW?"

"It's 'Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium.' Mello probably did this as revenge!"

Then Near changed the channel again, then collapse on the bed.

"What the hell could it be now?"

"A Toys 'R' Us commercial."

Then a loud victory laugh could be heard throughout the building. They turned on a hallway monitor to see a sight that made them all go "OH S_."

Mello had a fishing rod that had a sugar cookie on the end of the hook. He was riding on L's back like a horse while L was desperately trying to grab the cookie. Mello had his gun pointing straight up in the air like a bad-ass pose you would do while riding a horse. This would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that both of them were out of their f_ing minds.

"TO THE CANDY STORE!" Mello shouted out as he hung the cookie right out of L's reach. L ran after it, thus carrying Mello throughout the building. Mello took a detour, just so he can kidnap an unconscious Matt and Near. Then rode out of the building.

"So, let me get this straight." Matsuda said. Then he took a deep breath. "A psychotic chocoholic who hasn't had a chocolate bar in 10 days has a gun and is taking a piggy-back ride on the sugar-deprived world's greatest detective as he is kidnapping a game-and-cigarette-deprived gamer and a toy-less albino genius toy-freak? That plus the fact that he's running out into a world of innocent people just a get to a candy store, thus causing Ide and I to lose our salaries for a month the moment Mello and L eat candy just for the sake of a bet?"

"Pretty much."

"We are _so _fired."

_**Mello's POV**_

I know this plan is stupid, but usually stupid plans work.

I made L stop in front of a GameStop. I gently put Matt down the bench in front of his favorite store in the universe.

Then I made L run by Toys 'R' Us. We didn't stop for Near, I just pushed him off. I didn't care if the little albino brat got hurt when I pushed him, all I cared about was putting him in front of the one place that he can't resist.

Then all was left was to get L to his and my weakness. The candy store I saw on the first day of this stupid bet.

**Oh noes! What could possibly happen?**

**Review!  
**


	7. Results of the plan

_**Matt's POV**_

"Look, mommy! That boy is sleeping on the bench!"

"Just ignore him, honey."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Man... my head hurt. And... how did I end up out of the HQ?

I looked up at the building before me. God... whoever put me here _really _knows how I work. They put me in front of GameStop, the one place I actually like. Which means this was...

"Goddammit, Mello..." I mumbled.

Then one of the workers saw me and came out. A guy about my age was smiling away. I knew him, he was the way I got the latest games without losing all my money.

"Oh...Hi, Luigi."

"Matt! A new shipment just got in! You _gotta _see this." He dragged me inside GameStop and showed me the PS3. "A new game just came out! You'd be the perfect person to test it!"

"Luigi! I can't!" But the PS3 was _so _shiny!

"Why not?" Luigi's smile faded a little.

"I made a bet, so I can't play video games or smoke until everyone loses first."

"Damn that sucks." Then Luigi grinned. "Well... we could keep this our little secret. Besides, you look like you could use a good game."

"I can't..."

5 seconds later.

"EAT LEAD, ZOMBIE SCUM! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Yes, I was playing a video game. And smoking my first cigarette in 10 days. I would be fine as long as nobody who knows about the bet sees me.

"MATT! NOOO!" Mogi was at the door, staring in total disbelief. He dropped to his knee. "A month's salary and a week's freedom, _gone._"

Luigi tapped me on the shoulder. "Dude, just _what _was the punishment if you lose the bet?"

One of the TVs was on a news channel. It had Kiyomi Takada saying a special announcement.

"I would like to inform you that I have just finished reading the manga known as _Death Note..._" This can't be good. A picture of Mello and I appeared on the screen. "If you see either of these men, please hand them over to the police."

The controller slipped from my hands as I had an obvious _Oh crap _face on. The annoying voice of the game growled _"Game over." _I facepalmed. "I have to be stuck with _her _for a week right after she announces _that_? Not only did I lose my freedom and lose the bet, but I lost the game!" (Dammit Matt!)

_**Nobody's POV**_

Matsuda's cellphone rang as he and Ide drove over to the closest candy store. "Hello?"

"Matsuda, this is Aizawa. I found Near asleep in front of Toys 'R' Us. It seems like I'm still in."

Matsuda hung up, disappointed that Near didn't lose. Then the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Matsuda..." it was Mogi. It sounded like Mogi was crying, and Matsuda could hear Matt in the background trying to comfort him. "I lost. Mello put Matt in front of _GameStop_, there was no way I could stop him!" There was a heavy sob. "Tell Watari to go get Kiyomi Takada so we can start the car chase..."

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, MOGI!" Matsuda set his phone on camera mode _just _so he can stick his tongue out at Mogi. "There was a nice sports car I've been wanting for a while, so thanks Mogi. HAHAHA!"

"Cut it out, Matsuda!" Ide scolded. "We have to make sure Mello and L haven't massacred the candy store!" But Matsuda could still see the smug look he had on.

When they saw the candy store, the smug look was _gone. _There were random citizens running away, a red mustang had crashed into a fire hidren, and the door of the candy store a a few very big dents in it as it lay on the floor.

"They busted the door down..." Ide said in shock. "I hope we're not too late."

They saw the shelves of the candy store in ruins, and the clerk was shivering behind the desk. _All _of the cake was missing from the glass cases.

"Ma'am..." Matsuda was about to ask, but Ide beat him to it.

"DID THEY EAT _ANYTHING_ YET?" Ide blurted out.

"N-No... They're in the chocolate section..."

They saw a scene that would have made Willy Wonka both proud and scared s_-less at the same time. L had _every _cake in the store in a huge pile that was taller than he was. He was licking his lips and holding a fork and spoon. Mello was sitting on a throne. Made of solid chocolate. That had skulls carved all over it. And it was so tall that Mello's head brushed the ceiling while he was sitting. He looked like he was about to eat a chocolate bar. Mello and L looked at the police officers with blank stares.

"Oh crap." both of them said.

"Guys... put the sweets down and... let's go catch Kira..."

L's eye twitched. "No! I just found out who Kira is! MATSUDA IS! THAT SAME RETARD, MATSUDA! HE STOLE MY CELLPHONE, HE STOLE MY DOUGHNUT, HE ATE MY HOT-FUDGE SUNDAE, AND HE SPOILED THE ENDING OF THE MANGA, THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Then he laughed maniacally.

"Is he sugar-high?" the clerk asked.

"No, just the opposite."

Ide grabbed Mello and L by the collar of their shirts and dragged them out of the store.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPER!" L said as he reached out for something to grab.

"By the way," Matsuda said, "Mello, your stupid plan worked on Matt."

"CRAP! I MEAN- YES!" Mello did a victory V as Ide threw him into the car.

**I'm sorry Matt-fans, but somebody suggested putting Matt in a store where they sell video games. That means, he's done for.**

**btw, L shouting the Matsuda is Kira... based off video (or bloopers for the video) on youtube by sonicring123 (don't sue me!)**

**Review!  
**


	8. Assistance

"Wow, so Matt lost. In a sense, we should have expected this." Aizawa said.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Matt said. He had his black DS at hand and a cigarette in his mouth. Since he already lost, his was allowed to have his stuff back. His week of torture with Takada didn't start until the remaining participants in the bet caved. "Besides, it was an _awesome _video game! With _zombies_! How do you expect me to resist a shooting game with zombies?"

"Boy has a point there," said a random voice in the doorway. It was a girl with long brown hair and tired-looking brown eyes. She was smiling away at Matt and Matsuda's direction. Matsuda took cover behind Matt. She sighed. "Relax, Matsuda-nii, I'm not supposed to bug you and L until _after _you lose. And since Takada is assigned to Matt (lucky bitch), I can't do a thing."

"Bri... how did you even get in here?" Aizawa asked.

"Watari." Bri stuck her head out the door for a second. "Yeah, don't think you can stay out of it just 'cause you're the guy that let me in! Now get me a chocolate ice cream, please!" Then she closed the door and sighed. "So how's the bet going?"

"This one caved about an hour ago." Everyone pointed at Matt. Even Mogi, who went to the emo corner because of his money, pointed at Matt. The gamer sweatdropped.

Bri walked up to Matt and started fake-crying all over his fuzzy jacket. "Shame on you, Matt! I thought you would at least beat Near! Mario is disappointed!"

"You're so melodramatic..." Matt said as he tried to get her off.

Bri grinned. "Haha... Melodramatic... **Mello**-dramatic. Now I get why he has that name! So punny... Ha. Speaking of which, how's Mello going?"

"See for yourself." Ide said as he turned on Mello's monitor.

"..." Bri stared at the screen. "Why are his legs bound, why did you tie up Coco the Teddy Bear, and why does he look like he's gonna kill the next poor sap that goes into his room?"

"'Cause he used L as a ride to a candy store after he kidnapped Matt and Near." Mogi explained.

"Did you tape record it?"

"No."

"Goddammit. Oh, where's _Dark_?"

"You mean Light? He's in the HQ hiding. From L."

"Why...?"

"'Cause L thought he was a chocolate bonbon and tried to eat him."

"Why do you people never record this stuff? Do you know how much fangirls would pay to see that moment? I got 40 dollars just for Light eating a potato chip epically!" (Not really, though I know someone _would _pay 40 dollars to see that moment again.) "Now... I'll go comfort L-san..." With a wave, she left.

"Bri, wait!" Ide called out. Everyone gave him a _WTF? _stare.

"Yes, Ide-nii?" Bri's head appeared through the door again.

"Mind helping us speed up the bet?" Ide saw the looks of surprise from his comrades. "Ahem. Uh... I'm just concerned for everyone's mental health at this point."

"Nice cover, Ide."

"Smooth."

"Like sand-paper."

Bri looked up at the ceiling in a thinking position. "Depends. Who do I have to tempt?"

"Basically, all three." everyone answered.

"If that's the case, I'll do it for free." Bri stuck her head out the door. "Oy, Kira! I know Mello, L, Near, and Matt's real names!" Bri came into the room. "3...2...1..."

Everyone heard rapid footsteps and an exhausted Light Yagami came through the door. "I... forgot...a file..." Light said between gasps for air.

Bri rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. _Sure _you did. Listen, Dark, I need you to get me a Buzz Lightyear action figure, a Woody doll, and your hair gel." She looked at Matt. "Matt, I need you to control Near's TV."

"She _already _has a plan?"

"Damn she works fast."

Bri looked at Mogi. "Mogi-nii, go get some chocolate scented candles and perfumes and a get me a box of Mello's chocolate. Don't give me that look, just get it!"

"Uh...I'm nervous now."

"Aizawa-nii, get the chocolate and strawberry syrups. And go bake a cake with _this _recipe." Bri handed Aizawa a piece of paper. "By the way, go get a banana-cream pie. A certain super villain I know will be happy to be know that he isn't the one getting hit with it this time."

"O...K..."

_**Near's POV**_

I heard Matt lost, what a pity. He'll probably be helping Mello win now. I have to be on guard.

Then the TV turned on. First thing I saw was Buzz Lightyear, Woody, and a fuzzy pink teddy bear.

"Toy Story 3? _Really? _I'm not going to fall prey to _that._"

Then someone from the air vents lowered the Buzz toy on a string into the room. "Near..." the person hanging Buzz moaned from the air vents. "Near... Let's play a game..."

Then Woody was lowered from the ceiling too. "Na-" The voice stopped in mid-word. "Crap! I mean, Near..."

"Nice try, whoever-is-up-there." I said to the ceiling.

"Crap, Plan H!" the Woody-imposter shouted.

Then something sticky was dumped all over my head. It was about as thick as dish-soap, and sticky like peanut butter. "GAH! What the hell _is _this stuff?" I tried to squeeze it out of my hair to examine it, but it wouldn't come off unless it was a tiny drops that disappeared into the carpet. I twirled my hair to get the stuff out to examine it. It was cheap hair gel that looked like the brand Light Yagami uses.

"GODDAMMIT, NEAR!" Robo-man burst into the room and proceeded shake me. "A MONTH'S SALARY! A _MONTH, _YOU LITTLE BRAT! ALL BECAUSE YOU _HAD TO _TWIRL YOUR DAMN HAIR!" Then he shoved my real Robo-man action figure into my hands. The feel of plastic snapped me into reality. I was face to face with a very pissed off Aizawa.

_**Matt's POV**_

Oh my god, I can't believe it worked! Near totally fell for it!

Everyone was in the monitor room, laughing at the scene on the screen.

Near was running away from Aizawa while holding on to his Optimus Prime toy, yelling "I was tricked! I'm sorry!" Aizawa looked like he would rip the albino's head off if he ever caught up to him. Then out of nowhere, L burst out of his room cheering something about ice cream.

Bri, the cause of this misfortune upon Near, pulled out a camera. "This will be _great _blackmail. I have to show this to Mello later."

Then Near turned round corner and _BLAM. _Everyone, confused, turned on the monitor for the camera set up around the corner. Apparently that hallway was a dead-end. And Near ran into the wall. He removed himself from the wall and opened the door next to him. The door happened to be that of the monitor room. Near walked over, grabbed Bri by the ponytail, and dragged her out.

"_Seriously? _I mean, _SERIOUSLY?"_

"Near-kun, we can talk about this, right? ...Right?" the fangirl squeaked.

"Seven days with Teru Mikami. _Seven days._" Near mumbled. Then he shut the door.

**Sorry, I had to interfere. I have a bad habit of putting my OC in fanfics. x.x**

**And sorry, Near-fangirls, but I didn't know who should win (In fact I put a poll up so I can decide.) and Near is my least favorite of the Wammy Boys.**

**So... please don't flame going "Near should've won!" and "You cheater!" and the like. I make this up as I go along, so I might edit this later.**

**Review.**


	9. Final Two

_Final two! Yayz! =D_

_But first, I'll answer the question several people have already asked. 'Why is Near your least favorite?'_

_Well... some of it is because of what he said when he first appeared. And because, to me, he looks like a 12-year-old (the whole time). And... I don't know. I just prefer the others. (Shrugs)_

_I don't own Death Note. I do however own the stupid plans that are in this chappie._

* * *

"Is she gone yet?" Matsuda asked from behind the couch.

"Yes." Near answered. He was playing with his toy robots and a tower of legos.

"Who did you get to guard the door?" Matt asked.

"Lidner." Near answered.

"Good choice."

The losers of the bet and the Task Force were in the monitor room. Ide was keeping watch on the monitors, Matsuda was still hiding from the rabid fangirl, and Mogi and Aizawa were in an emo corner.

"Takada..." Mogi groaned. "I have to be chased all over the country by Kiyomi Takada..."

"A week with Teru Mikami..." Aizawa mumbled. "A week with Near and Teru Mikami..."

"Relax, now you can completely concentrate on sabotaging L and Mello." Matt said as he smoked a cigarette and pwned Bowser in his game. "So any ideas?"

"We could get some water beds and fill them with melted chocolate!" Matsuda suggested with a cheerful smile.

"Any ideas that _aren't _from Matsuda?"

"Aw..." Matsuda pouted.

"How about we lock them in a room full of candy?" Near asked.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"We kidnap Johnny Depp, convince him to dress like Willy Wonka, and make him give Mello and L candy! That way, they can't refuse!"

"..." Matt's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Alright, _who _said that? Who the _hell _said that?"

"It was me. Sorry." Aizawa admitted.

"It was a stupid plan, but it'll be Plan N." Matt sighed.

"Wasn't it Plan K?"

"I think we're at Plan _Q_ by now."

"It doesn't matter what plan we're at, we just need to get it over with!" Ide concluded.

"_Somebody _is impatient to get his money." Matsuda teased.

"Like you're one to talk, Matsuda." Ide sighed. "I saw you order a red Porsche from Italy yesterday."

_**Mello's POV**_

I was blindfolded by Matt and now he was forcing me to walk down the hallway.

"Matt? Where are we going?" I sniffed the air. "I smell chocolate!"

"Sorry about this, Mello."

I felt Matt push me, then I heard a door shut. I removed the blindfold.

Crap. There was chocolate everywhere. I bet Near had something to do with this, since the chocolate bars were made into towers and there were chocolate bunnies on the 'streets'. On the other side of the room there were strawberries, marshmallows, cake, and a drooling L (More or less arranged the same city-form).

"This is the final round of this stupid beat." I heard Near say from the intercom. "Whoever eats sweets first loses."

L pouted up to the ceiling. "But Marsh-Mello-kun is allowed to eat my cake!"

"Not anymore." A net was dropped between the Cake-land and the Coco-ville. "Now it's fair. Whoever eats a sweet first, awake or not, loses."

I looked at the chocolate city. I wasn't going to lose to L. Not after going this far. L seemed to have the same determination in his eyes.

"Good luck, Marsh-Mello-kun." L said.

_**Matt's POV**_

Everyone was gathered around the monitor to 'The CandyLand'. Matsuda looked excited, Ide was sweating a little. This was it. The final round. TheThe c;imax. Whatever other tension building event I can't remember the name of.

Then there was a huge crash from the room.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Oh man. I've never seen him like this..."

"Hours of arranging that room, gone."

"It's all over..."

**Who won? Who lost? Will you readers review this chappie?**

**Find out the answers in the next chapter of "The Ultimate Bet"!**


	10. Ending 1

**_Announcement_**

**_There will be 2 endings._**

_I had no idea my random idea would start an arguement over who would win. O_O 'Cause no manner who wins, I see flames as far as the eye could see. There originally was a poll to see who would win, but now I see that won't work. And a tie would just be lame... I've had enough competition fics that ended in a tie._

_btw, sorry this took so long. I have school (Inner Bri: *starts crying*) and I've been trying for finish my other fanfics ("Return of Obito Uchiha" and "Stuck in FMA") without my usual motivations. (My friends nagging me to finish already.)_

_There will be an alternate ending after this chapter, so please don't flame me! TT_TT_

_**Mello's POV**_

We have been in here for **5. Damn. Hours.**

L didn't waver, so I wasn't going to either! Besides, I kept noticing L glancing at his Cake city. It was only a matter of time.

I just wish he'd hurry up and crack already so I can just _eat _my chocolate city. I mean, it looks like the city I attacked in my dreams a few days ago. The chocolate bunnies on the street looked like people. I can you, Chocolate-Bunny-Matsuda...

**One hour later...**

I'm still gonna win. L isn't made of steel (maybe...), he has to crack some time...

**Two hours later...**

Ok, the chocolate looks tempting, but I'm still gonna win!

**So many hours later that the author of this story would've died of boredom if she were in that situation...**

"THAT IS IT! SCREW MISA AMANE! I WANT MY DAMN CHOCOLATE!"

I got up from my chair from so fast, that it crashed against the wall. Then I proceeded to attack the Chocolate-Tokyo.

**_Nobody's POV_**

The Task Force watched Mello attack Tokyo. Matt randomly pushed a button and chocolate-airplanes came out of the ceiling towards Mello. All of which got eaten.

Poor random chocolate bunnies got picked up for the streets as Mello snapped their heads off.

One chocolate bunny on the street had a terrified look on its face. "RUN! IT'S GODZILLA! O_O" said the squeaky terrified bunny-voice.

"Matsuda!" everyone in the monitor-room scolded.

Matsuda sweatdropped. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Then his chocolate bunny got picked off from the streets. "Noooo!" Matsuda cried in the bunny-voice.

Then Bri burst into the room. "I heard screaming. Is it over?"

Ide's face hit the desk. "Yes, it's over. Mello doesn't care if he's stuck with Misa as long as he gets his goddamned chocolate."

Bri stared at the screen. "I'm not sure whether to cheer for L-kun's victory, or cry for Mello's loss. Whether I should complain about not being with L, or try to kill Misa for Mello. So many questions, so many decisions, so many... HOLY CRAP ARE THOSE GUMMIBEARS ON L'S SIDE OF THE ROOM? WHERE ARE THEY ANY WAY?"

"First door on the right."

"Stupid Mello making me lose all my money..." Ide mumbled.

Bri glared at Ide. "Let the boy go cookoo for his damn Coco puffs." (I always wanted to say that! XD) Then she left.

Matsuda grinned. "I'm gonna get my sportscar~! I'm gonna get my sportscar~!"

**Two hours later... (Punishment time~! XD)**

L, Light, and Matsuda were looking out the window. Light was snapping pictures with his cell-phone. L was recording it on the secruity cameras he had outside. Matsuda was laughing his very very happy ass off.

At a cafe across the street, Mello was hand-cuffed to Misa while she was sipping her coffee. If looks could kill, Mello would have passed out by now, and Misa would've burst into flames. Each were glaring at each other. You could've cut the tension in the air with a butter-knife.

"If you say 'worst date ever' I swear I'll kill you." Mello pulled out a random gun.

"It's your own fault for losing." Misa said with a pout. "How come I have to be stuck with _you _when I wasn't even involved?"

"Shut up." He pulled the trigger of the gun. BANG! Instead of a bullet, a little white flag came out. Mello grabbed the little flag. "'You're not allowed to kill Misa, Mel. From Matt.'" Mello's face-desked the table. "Goddammit." He looked at Ide. "Why didn't you _try _to stop me?"

"Nothing..." Ide responded.

Meanwhile, Near and Aizawa were trying to run away from a ranting Mikami. Sadly, they were hand-cuffed too. Aizawa tried ditching Near, but... failed due to Matt whizzing right by him in a blue Mustang. Right behind him were at least 20 police cars. Takada was screaming because her body-guards starting shooting. Matt rushed by the building, missing Matsuda's shiny-enough-to-blind-a-man red Porche by a mere inch.

Matsuda stuck his head out the window and shook his fist at Matt. "Learn how to drive!"

Then a random police car (driven by a semi-retarded 21-year-old) crashed into Matsuda's red Porche. "This is why YOU drive Chikusa!" said the rookie as he stepped out of the car.

"Tenshi! O_O"

"You still have insurance, right Matsuda?"

"...Goddammit." He grabbed his sack-load of his comrade's money and walked out the door.

L took his last bite of his 27th strawberry shortcake and called out "Watari!"

Light looked at L. "You really do eat too much sugar."

"..."

**This was the 'L wins' ending. The 'Mello wins' ending is coming whenever I have the time to type it.**


End file.
